


Here We Go Again

by moomoomeep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - HIMYM, Concerts, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, M/M, Parents, fic series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: Another unconnected oneshot/drabble series about Roy, Ed, and their relationship.





	1. Concert

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I’m back at school now so I don’t have time to update my other FMA series, but I should be able to crank out a drabble every now and again. This fics are all unconnected and take place during various time periods, which I will specify below. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D 
> 
> Warnings: the tags will be updated with the release of every new chapter. Please let me know if I miss something. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA
> 
> Note: Takes place in the modern Era. Ed is over 21.

“Holy shit—Roy! Fall Out Boy is coming to town! We _have_ to go!”

Roy bites back a sigh and looks up from his laptop, watching as Ed barrels into the kitchen like an excited puppy, skidding to a stop in front of Roy while wrinkling a colorful flyer between his clenched fingers.

“Ed,” Roy begins calmly. “Do you remember what happened the last time we went to a concert?”

Ed crinkles his nose in thought before eventually shaking his head no.

Roy clicks his tongue. “That’s because you were plastered the entire time,” he says as he shifts in his seat. “Allow me to refresh your memory.”

Roy recounts the tale of the last concert they attended, which was a complete disaster. When he’s finished (and it takes a while for him to get through everything), Ed stares at him in a contemplative silence before speaking.

“So, what’s your point?”

Roy bites back the urge to sigh again. “The answer is no.”

“But, Roy,” Ed whines as he somehow manages to clench the flyer tighter without tearing it in half. “You have to go—it won’t be the same without you.”

“I’m sure you’ll someone else to go with you,” Roy says before turning back to his laptop and resuming his work. “What about Al or Winry?”

Ed huffs and crosses his arms, which Roy watches amused from the corner of his eye. “Al works and if Winry goes, then we’ll be arrested for sure.”

Roy pauses mid click. He hadn’t considered that. Something that most people don’t know is that Winry has a wild side except unlike Ed, hers only emerges when she’s had a few. Roy sighs heavily as he accepts defeat and swears he can feel the excitement radiating off Ed in waves now. “When’s the concert?”

“Next Saturday night.”

“ . . . I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Probably. Thanks, hon,” Ed says, smiling widely before throwing his arms around Roy’s neck and pulling him into a long, lingering kiss.

Roy kisses back until the need for air becomes too much. “You’re welcome,” he says after pulling away and catching his breath. “Now, go on and get changed. We have dinner reservations in an hour.”

“M’kay,” Ed says, leaning in for another long kiss before leaving the kitchen.

Roy shakes his head as he turns back to his laptop. He _knows_ he’s going to regret agreeing to this concert later, but for now, he’s just glad that he was able to put a smile on Ed’s face.


	2. How I Met Your Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support so far! It means the world! 
> 
> Note: This is a HIMYM AU that takes place in Amestris (if that makes any sense)

Ed blinks and gives his two kids, Nina and Trisha Mustang, a baffled look. “You want me to _what_?”

“We wanna know how you met Daddy,” Nina repeats slowly as if Ed didn’t understand her the first time.

“Yeah,” Trisha adds.

Ed blinks again and forces himself to bite back a sigh. The story of how he and Roy met is long and complicated, but he’s sure he can at least give his kids the TL;DR version (which would also serve as the family friendly version because, let’s be real, he and Roy were both well into adulthood when they first met).

The girls shift impatiently, which causes Ed to shake his head in amusement before he patting the space on either side of him. Nina and Trisha smile widely before clambering onto the couch, eager to hear Ed’s tale.

Ed clears his throat. “The story of how I met your father is . . . well . . .” he pauses. “Actually, it’s kinda funny when you think about it. All I had to do was: get a promotion at work, meet your Aunt Winry, sell my couch, date Aunt Winry, wake up next to a pineapple, break up with Aunt Winry, get fired, get beat up by a goat, get on the wrong train, meet your Uncle Maes, get rehired, ask too many questions at work and get fired again, date the wrong girl, date the wrong guy, make Uncle Al realize his feelings for Aunt Winry, make Aunt Winry realize her feelings for Uncle Al, have Aunt May move in with me once she returned from Xing, get hit by a car, nearly decapitate myself, and miss my train once again on the way to Uncle Al and Aunt Winry’s wedding. I met him at that train station after recognizing him from one of Maes’s many photos. We started talking, and went from there.”

“Whoa,” Nina and Trisha say together in awe, which causes Ed to laugh.

In that moment, the front door opens and the girls immediately leap off the couch and run out of the room, screaming for their Dad.

Ed slowly rises to his feet and walks into the foyer, immediately smiling at the sight of Roy kneeling on the ground and hugging Nina and Trisha tightly.

“I missed you girls so much,” Roy says before pulling away, though the girls cling to his uniform to keep him close. “What did you three get up to while I was gone?”

“Pops told us about how you guys met!” Trisha says while Nina nods enthusiastically.

Roy sighs heavily. “Please tell me that he didn’t mention anything about The Wombat Incident.”

“Oh my god—I can’t believe I forgot about that one!” Ed exclaims before face palming. “You see kids, The Incident began when Uncle Maes let it slip that Daddy has an unnatural fear of Wombats . . .”


	3. Far From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, gore, mass murder
> 
> Note: Fallout 4 AU that takes place during the DLC: Far Harbor. There may be spoilers for the both the main game and the DLC for those who haven't played it.

Ed scrunches up his nose at the feel of a wet, slobbery dog tongue running across his face. He groans lowly and opens his eyes, blinking away the blurriness in his vision until Dogmeat comes into perfect focus. Ed glares hard at the German Shepard, who barks happily at the attention.

Ed rolls his eyes and sits up, stretching his sore limbs after sleeping on an uncomfortable couch for so long before pushing himself into an upright position. He yawns without covering his mouth as he walks the length of the small Captain’s quarters. Ed opens the heavy metal door and steps out onto the bow of the ship with Dogmeat in tow, where they’re greeted by the pungent smell of salt.

Ed can’t tell if it’s early morning or the middle of the night, but either way, it’s pitch black outside—so dark that Ed can’t tell where the sky ends and the sea begins.

Waves crash frequently and quietly in all directions, gently rocking the ship as it sails closer to shore. A gust of cold wind blows past and causes Ed to shiver. He wraps his arms around himself and winces at the feel of his freezing automail touching his flesh forearm.

When his boyfriend, former Brotherhood Paladin Roy Mustang, and Detective Maes Hughes, first told him about Far Harbor, an isolated island community just off the coast of Maine, they didn’t mention that it would be fucking freezing.

Ed sniffles and sighs heavily before scowling at the incoming fog. They failed to mention that shit either.

The fog becomes thicker and denser the closer they sail to Far Harbor, making it even harder to see. Ed swears under his breath while Dogmeat whines loudly.

“It’s okay, boy,” Ed says in a soothing tone. He kneels down next to Dogmeat and slowly strokes his light brown fur. “We’ll be alright. We’ve got each other, don’t we?”

Dogmeat seems to perk up at Ed’s words for he immediately leans over and licks Ed’s face again.

This time, Ed laughs quietly and pats Dogmeat on the side before rising to his feet. He looks out into the distance and realizes that they’re finally approaching shore. Faint silhouettes of broken down buildings, an unkempt dock, and flickering light from the worn light poles greet them along the shoreline.

As the waves continuously rock the boat closer to the shoreline, Ed walks over to the edge of the boat and grabs the sturdy piece of rope that Roy secured to the boat’s railing before he left. Ed hops onto the dock with the rope in hand, stumbling as he tries to catch his balance before turning around and grabbing the boat by the railing with both hands. Using all the strength he can muster, he tugs at the railing, pulling the small vessel towards him until it comes to a stop directly parallel to the dock.

Ed blows out a heavy breath while Dogmeat barks with pride. Ed smiles and shakes his head before securing the boat to the dock. Once he’s triple checked the rope, he hops back onto the boat and walks back into the Captain’s quarters. He grabs his dark green backpack, which was leaning against the wall and sets it on the couch. He wanders around the room and grabs as much of his gear as he thinks he’s need and places it into the bag, closing it and throwing it over his shoulders when he’s finished.

Ed looks around the room, before spotting his trusty shotgun leaning against the wall next to the door. He walks over, grabs it, and checks the ammo. Once he’s satisfied, he exits the Captain’s quarters and hops back onto the dock, this time with Dogmeat in tow.

As soon as his paws hit the dock, Dogmeat lets out a frightened whimper and Ed silently echoes the sentiment. He didn’t notice before while he was trying to dock the boat, but now that there’s nothing to distract him, Ed notices that there’s an ominous feel to the island. Like there’s something horrible lingering in the fog, waiting to come out and strike at any moment.

Ed tightens his grip on his shotgun and slowly walks the length of the dock, taking care so he doesn’t upset the creaky wooden surface and end up falling into the (no doubt) freezing cold sea. The fog is at its thickest and densest here so Ed doesn’t see the steps that lead up to the island until he nearly trips over them.

“Fucking hell,” Ed swears to himself, quickly shaking off the shock before walking up the stairs. It doesn’t escape his notice that his and Dogmeat’s quiet footsteps are the only sounds in the area, which is something that continuously keeps him on edge.  
Dogmeat lets out another frightened whine and moves closer to Ed.

“Don’t worry, boy,” Ed says, making sure to keep his voice level so he doesn’t scare Dogmeat even more. “Once we get the supplies we need, we’ll be back in the Commonwealth before we know it.”

At least, that’s what Ed hopes.

Neither Maes or Roy know much about Far Harbor, since the Brotherhood haven’t explored further north yet and none of Maes’s cases ever brought him here. The only reason why he decided to come out all the way out here sans Roy to look for supplies (since the Commonwealth as a whole is running thin) is because Maes assured him that his contact based out here is a good one (even though he hasn’t heard from him in a long time) and that he’ll be off the island before he knows it.

Ed blows out a breath as he and Dogmeat reach the top of the stairs. Surprisingly, the fog is non-existent in what’s left of the town and it might have something to do with the glowing contraption on either side of the stairwell. Ed and Dogmeat walk further into town, where more of these contraptions are present, and when they eventually reach the town square, they are greeted with a horrifying sight.

Bodies.

Dozens of them lying in the middle of the road.

Mutilated, with their guts handing out and scattered along the pavement. Both fresh and dried blood cover every inch of the road, what’s left of the corpses, the windows, you name it.

Ed nearly drops his shotgun, not just at the shock, but also at the _smell_. He hasn’t seen a scene this disturbing since the Battle of Anchorage.

Dogmeat whines in fright and Ed has to gulp in order to prevent himself from doing the same thing. He looks up, past the bodies and towards the edge of town, where the fog is lingering thick and dense, and swears he can see a pair of angry, glowing red eyes peering out at them.

When Maes and Roy were telling him about Far Harbor’s lack of communication, they probably weren’t expecting something like this.

Ed takes several deeps breaths in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart. Without taking his eyes off the fog, he says to Dogmeat, “And here I thought the Commonwealth was bad.”


End file.
